Return to my baby
by baby hosey
Summary: Sara is away and Grissom left looking after their little baby, while as work he is taken hostage and all he wants to do is return to his baby.  just added a new chapter, i wrote it before but got stuck on the ending, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Return to my baby**

Grissom woke up in a lonely bed... _uhh Saras away... I hate waking in a lonely bed... only 2 more days..._he heard baby Lily in her cot...

"morning baby girl" he called and he heard her giggle...

He got out of bed put on his t-shirt then to her cot...

"Hello bug you coming out?" he lifted her out of her cot... she smiled at him, looking around

"Mummas not here bug she'll be back soon though,you've got me for now then aunt Caths coming over to look after you while i go work"...

she watched him eagerly as he spoke to her...

"Come on lets put your milk on, change you then chill in bed with your bottle, sound good?"

he loved his baby girl so much, he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her, her tiny little body fitted perfectly into his arms and he loved holding her... thought he missed Sara he loved being alone with lily.

Changed, he sat on the bed feeding her her bottle, she took her milk so well no matter who was on the end, all the team had taken turns feeding her and she didnt care... such a placid baby... he couold see himself and Sara in her vividly and this made him miss Sara a little less... after her bottle he put her in her moses basket to sleep again,,, he was amazed how much she slept...

He showered and got dressed for work, there was a knock at the door, it was Cath...

"hey, thanks so much for this, i know you gave up shifts but i don't trust anyone else with her"

"its fine Gil, has she had her feed?"

"yes she woke and had her feed she's in the basket there,ill call when i'm on break for an undate"

"Gil she'll be fine, il see you later"

He arrived at work as uausl, all he could think of what was Lily upto...

It was a busy evening so he took a call to an abandoned farm house to collect evidence from an arson so he went alone, he told Nick where he was going and off he went.

Grissom arrived on scene and started to process, he went around the back and saw a house that must be loved in as he could see lights on, he walked over to see if anyone would talk to him about the arson. he walked towards to house... suddenly nothing...

Grissom opened his eyes blinded by the light... his head hurt and he had no idea where we was... he could hear a man and woman talking and noises like a baby playing... he then realised his hands were tied behind his back... he got scared

... _oh my god someones holding me hostage,,, Lily..._

"Hello, is anyone there?" called Grissom

a man appeared from the next room, he was young average looking, dirty clothes and looked angry, he pulled out a revolver from the front of his trousers

"Who are? What were you doing snopping around my property? I hate police...always bring trouble?" he said pointing the gun in Grissoms face, he grew even more scared but hid it

"I'm Gil Grissom, I'm not police I'm a Ccrime scene investigator, I'm here to look over the arson on the house infront of yours, why have you got me tied up?"

the man showed no emotion

"CSI... still a copper to me and I hate you people... the arson was an attempt on mine and my famillies lives, I told police and no one came to our aid... I was left watching the house I grew up in burn..." he started shouting,,,, "then you show up to do whatever it is you do but its too late..." he raised the gun... and brought it down...

Grissom entered an amazing dream, he was at home playing with Lily on the bed, laughing and playing with her... telling her how much he loved and needed her, then Sara came in kissed him and joined him on the bed..._god I love you both so much it hurts... please let me get out of here... _

Grissom came to his face throbbing and he could see blood on his shirt, he heard the man at the door talking to someone

"Why would i have a CSI in here, I hate you people, now I suggest you get off my property before I get mad" he heard the man say

"now come on don't be like that, hes a great officer and he was coming here, you swear you aint seen him?" Grissom knew the voice it was Nick.. he'd come looking for him,,,, he had no energy to shout but he knew Nick was not stupid he would see his car and call in the team to find him...

_why is this man holding me?... I have done nothing to him or his family... oww why didnt I stay at home with Lily instead of working... please let me get out of here alive... _

The man shut the door behind him and grissom heard the woman she sounded mad

"Why did you do that? you lied to police, your holding one of there's hostage,., you've beaten him and for what? all infront of harry... he dont need to see his daddy doing this... he'll be back with more officers then what will you do, you idiot"

Suddenly the door to the room he was being held was slammed shut, he heard a row unsue and then he drifted off to sleep...

He had the same dream about Sara and Lily,,,, he woke cryig out...

The woman came in holding a baby, he looked older than lily she looked concerned

"Hey you ok?" she sounded sincere

"No i'm not, I'm a hostage, scared for my life and I'm missing my baby"

"my husband is just angry about the other farm house, he grew up there. but I'm also scared what he will do, have some water"

she brought the cup up with a straw and gave him some,,,, he was very glad of this...

"Thank you, you need to get your husband to see that this is not the way to deal with it, police will come to get me and they will use force if necessary, I'm scared for you and your lovely baby"

she walked away without saying anything else...

Ttime seemed to of stopped... he didn't know how long he'd been there or how long he'd be stuck there...

suddenly he heard a voice clearly, it was through a megaphone..

"Mr Gray, we know you are holiding one of our officers bring him out or we are coming in"

it was sofia he recognised the way she spoke... he knew by that shout that she had swat and every officer she could get her hands on,,,, _but theres a baby inside too.,,, oww god,,,,, _

The man threw the door open and kicked grissom in the stomach,,,,winding him,

Grissom said "Let your wife and baby go outside they won't hurt them,,, this is between you an the police not her... let her go"

he kicked grissom again, "you've set me up... you called them... where's your cell?"

the guy was mad... Grissom was laid on the floor near tears...

"My cells in my car, let your wife go"

The megaphone voice boomed again

"You have 5 minutes come out or we come in with force, you are surrounded"

Grissom was almost pleading with him now..

"Let her go...or she will get hurt... this is your doing not hers... let her out"

the man suddenly looked worried... "yes... this is my doing,,,, Denise get harry and walk out of here... they wont hurt you.. this officer had promised me,, this is my mess"

she walked into the room with the baby in her arms...she looked scared... her husband just looked at her speechless... Grissom spoke up

"You need to leave... he wont go but you must or you'll get hurt and arrested, maybe even loose harry... go"

She walked out followed by her husband,,,,,

Grissom heard a door open and the woman shout "Please dont shoot i have a baby, please"

The door shut and it all fell silent...

The man walked back into the room..

"If im gong down for this I wanna go down for a reason" Grissom saw the hatred in the guys eyes... he knew what was coming..

the man began to lay into him... Grissom begun to shout suddenly he heard a loud bang and sophia shouting... then nothing...

Grissom woke up in hospital, someone was holding his hand... Cath,,,,

"Dont talk, you need your energy, your going to be ok thankfully sophia got to the prat before he did you too much damage, thank god she fancies you so much" she laughed "I'm laughing with you not at you"

Grissom looked at her "where's my baby?" he croaked...

Cath pointed to the end of the bed "she's asleep, she not seen you yet but as soon as I got the call I loaded her into the car and we sat at the lab until the call came to say they had got you, poor Nick is mortified at what the guy has done, he came to the house but the man was carrying so he knew he needed back up to get to you... he outside crying"

though Grissom felt awful he knew he had to see nick, "get him in here"

Cath called Nick in, he took Grissoms hand "I'm so sorry man, I came out but he was carrying... I'm so sorry" he started to cry again,,,,

"Nick stop, I know you came out, I was just coming around from being knocked out, I heard you and I knew you'd save me. Nick im fine, im going to be fine, thanks for saving me" Nick half smiled and walked out..

Cath gave him a drink "you sound like kermit the frog no one's going to take you seriously" she laughed,,,

"no one's called Sara have they? she needs to complete her training and i don't want her to worry" he said very concerned

"no no one had called Sara, we knew you wouldn't want us to"

Lily started to cry from her car seat,,,, Cath got her out and tried to calm her but couldn't "she wants me, she heard me" said Grissom "pass her here" he was reluctant as he had no idea how he looked,,,, Cath passed her over... Lily stopped crying and reached for his face

"Hi bug, daddy loves you sooo much" she smiled at him, got a lock of hair in one hand, his thumb in the other sucked it and went to sleep...

He had got back to his baby, he was very sore but had survived..._I will never leave you baby bug.. EVER..._


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor came in and he released Grissom on the promise he would rest. This made him very happy. Cath drove him home and helped carry lily in, "do you want me to stay?" cath asked, he nodded he didn't want to be alone just yet...he put lily in her basket in the lounge where cath was sat "I need a shower, you be ok?" cath smiled "yeah ill be fine. take your time"...

Grissom walked into bedroom, found his baggy clothes, stripped, and went into the ensuite he looked in the mirror **oh my god what has he done to me?** He was all bruised and covered in blood, **how could lily of touched me and loved me looking like this?...I look a complete mess...Sara will go crazy when she gets back... God I could do with a Sara hug right now... It'd hurt but be worth it.  
><strong>he got into the shower and it hurt... But he felt better for it, again he looked in the mirror he looked a bit more like himself. Dressed he went into the lounge and sat on the sofa and talked with cath,  
>His cell rung,,,, 'Sara' flashed up... <strong>shit I cant lie to her. She needs to know.. Deep breathes gil deep breath.<strong>  
>"Hi honey, how's it going?" she sounded perky "I'm coming home now" oww yes. But shit oh no... Extra deep breath... "Oww really honey, that's... good" she sensed something was wrong "what's the matter Gil talk to me?" he broke into tears and passed the phone to cath<strong>, why am I crying and hiding it from Sara? It'll panic her more; cath'll tell her... <strong>he couldn't handle it. He knew she would get upset and worry. "Hi Sara its cath, Gils upset," turned to grissom "shall I tell her?" he nodded "cath, tell me what? What's going on?" Cath took a deep breath "Sara, gil got taken hostage by a psycho and he's hurt, he's ok been checked out in hospital, we've just got home and he's a little upset about it" **a little upset, I've been scared to death of loosing all I have... But hey it's best to ease Sara into this I'm guessing... I'm so glad catch's here to help...** grissom tried to listen in "yes ill tell him... ill see you when you get home, bye" cath turned to grissom "right Sara's on her way home she said its ok and she'll be home in about 2 hours and you can talk then,,, oww also she loves you" he half smiled and wished it was all different... **Why did I go alone? Why didn't I wait? I could of been killed... Then that would have been it...**  
>He tried to not think it but it kept coming... He laid on the sofa in the foetal position, it was the only way he could be a little bit comfortable... lily slept and he listened to cath talking but wasn't really listening and didn't reply...<p>

The door opened, it was Sara she flew through the door and to his side... she planted a kiss on his lips, he needed this**... I almost never got this... God I love Sara...** "I love you gil, are you ok? I was worried sick all the way home" "better now your here" he moved to hug her..."you sure hun? I don't wanna hurt you?" he smiled "its ok" he winced as she hugged him she felt it... "Thank you so much cath for helping out, are you staying tonight?" cath thanked her for the offer but left saying her byes to lily who was still sleeping. Sara took lily into the bedroom then took grissom to bed... as much as he protested...

once in the bedroom Sara removed his top... he protested again  
>"gil this is not sexual, you need to go to bed and sleeping in your top wont help...come on", he gave in and let her remove it, she looked at his chest then into his eyes "uhh hun that's bad, your not getting out of bed tomorrow, fuck work your staying in bed and healing" grissom just smiled "yes of course, as long as you and lily are with me I wont move, but I need you two here" Sara smiled "ok, I'm sure we can manage that" he crawled into bed "I love you" he whispered "love you too hun, now go sleep" Sara said then giggled.<p>

He laid for sometime next to Sara he couldn't sleep or get comfortable, also his brain was on over drive** I love Sara so much and I want to renew our connection... Maybe she does too... Today scared me so much...** "Sara" he whispered "you awake?" he knew she was as he could hear her breathing normally; she rolled over "yes I am you ok? Need something?" he smiled "no I have you and lily so I'm all good but did I tell you I loved you today?" Sara thought "no hun I don't think you did" he smiled "well my darling Sara I love you, and I missed you. Today was the first time I have ever really been scared. Ever" Sara really didn't like this... "Gil where's this going?" she worried... **I hate worrying her... Right just say it...** he smiled "I was scared of losing you and lily, I've never been so scared and I was thinking about renewing our vows, what you think?" Sara was stunned. "Umm... You sure?" he smiled "yes I am, but only if you want to?" "yes I do…. That'd be great" **perfect...now brain go sleep...** he smiled then fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he woke No Sara or lily, panic came over him **ohh my god has something happened to them? Ill die if it has... Please god no...** then he heard a laugh he rolled over and saw Sara holding lily stood by the bed, lily smiled at him.. "Hi bug" she laughed louder...  
>Life was settled and he had it all...<p> 


End file.
